


Good Lad

by ForgottenChesire



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: AO3 FB Challenge, Alpha Merlin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - ABO, Beta Harry, Fluff, M/M, Omega Eggsy, nesting fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 08:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13566834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Eggsy is warm. That kind of warm that comes with a Heat that has been pushed off too long. He isn’t in Heat yet. Almost. Another day or two but god fucking damn did his stomach hurt this morning. Drowsily he fixes his nest. It’s small, he hadn’t been able to make it as big as he would have liked. Not enough time to sneak away blankets. Morven’s jumper and Harry’s jacket are being used as a pillow. He has one of his mum’s dresses, Daisy’s shaw and one of Rox’s shirts. He had wanted something from Jamal and Ryan but they had been busy





	Good Lad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RK9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RK9/gifts).



Not many know this but the great Merlin. The tech wizard of the Kingsman. The Alpha who makes the recruits piss themselves. Yeah, that Merlin, is a closet romantic. He remembers the smallest anniversaries. Bringing thoughtful gifts and planning sweet dates for his lovers. Harry smiles fondly at the bald Alpha as he goes over the list of things that he needs from the Beta. The man had pulled him aside after they had returned from the office. Eggsy is deep into the kitchen, they can hear him moving around, kettle clanging and a jaunty whistle telling them where he is. It settles the two in more ways than they can name.

“It has to be perfect,” Merlin, or since they are in the comfort of their home- Morven, says finally looking up from his tablet. Both of them feel the shyness, the uncertainty of what they are doing though neither of them are willing to put a voice it. It’s their first Valentines Day with Eggsy. It’s the first time that it’s going to be more than just them. The first time since Harry was shot in the head. Since Harry became Arthur. It feels like it’s the first day beginning the rest of their lives.

“It will be. Even if everything goes arse over kettle. Eggsy-”

“Deserves the best.”

Harry shakes his head. Eggsy does deserve the best. This Harry can’t won’t deny but he knows the dear boy also likes to keep things simple. Dinner at home for example. Take-out is good.

“Are ye telling me that mister peacock himself isn’t up for showboating?” Morven asks with a slight smirk. A challenge set forth is a challenge taken.

Harry roots around his closet. Somewhere in here should be a jacket. It’s soft and warm and goes perfectly with the trousers that he is wearing. He could have sworn…

“So I got his mother to agree to be a part of our scavenger hunt.”

“Ta for talking with her,” Harry says pulling himself out of the closet. He looks over his Alpha lover.

“She doesn’t hate ye near as much as ye think she does.”

That has Harry snorting. Any and all thoughts of misplaced jackets are squashed as Eggsy comes in. The Omega is smiling widely as he kisses them on their cheeks. He’s looking chipper and healthy now something that Harry can’t be happier to see. Still using scent dampeners. Something that makes Harry sad but he understands. Not only because of Dean but being the first (and only) Omega field agent can be stressful.

“Morning! Mum invited all of us over for breaky later this week.”

And with that, the day goes on.

Morven wasn’t panicking. Nope. Not at all. There is no reason for him to panic. It’s not like he can’t find one of his lovers. One of his lovers who called in sick, already not like him, and then hasn’t made contact with either him or Harry. He takes a deep breath as he waits for the taxi to reach home. Harry is beside him, long fingers tapping out the lyrics to some ridiculous song that Eggsy them both singing under their breath at inappropriate times.

He takes a deep breath, focusing on the scent of his lover. Harry always smells of gunpowder, a byproduct of being a spy but that isn’t his lover’s scent. Harry’s scent is cinnamon and vanilla and leather, like cookies and saddles. Like warmth and security. It soothes the caging animal that Morven calls his inner Alpha. That voice that screams his more animalistic desires.

“I’m sure he’s fine Hamish.”

The use of his first name has Morven focusing on Harry. He hates his first name. Not because of the typical reasons people hate their name. It’s not too common or too old-fashioned. And if he’s being honest he doesn’t even hate it. He just… A good friend, one that he met on the job. The tailor before Andrew. His name had been Hamish. And the man had been beyond amazing. It feels like a dishonor to go by Hamish. Harry touches his hand drawing him out of his head and thoughts.

“It’ll be fine,” Harry repeats.

They enter the house and are immediately hit with the smell of sandalwood, apple, and bourbon. It’s a scent that has been tickling their noses for weeks. It’s pure Eggsy.

Eggsy is warm. That kind of warm that comes with a Heat that has been pushed off too long. He isn’t in Heat yet. Almost. Another day or two but god fucking damn did his stomach hurt this morning. Drowsily he fixes his nest. It’s small, he hadn’t been able to make it as big as he would have liked. Not enough time to sneak away blankets. Morven’s jumper and Harry’s jacket are being used as a pillow. He has one of his mum’s dresses, Daisy’s shaw and one of Rox’s shirts. He had wanted something from Jamal and Ryan but they had been busy.

A whine builds in his throat. He wants his lovers but they are busy. They are working. He can’t be needy. He has to be strong. Doesn’t want the little voice that sounds like Dean to speak up. Finally, he gets the shirt that was sticking out painfully has finally been subdued.

“Eggsy lad?”

That can’t be Morven… can it? Blearily he looks up. A wobbly smile spreading. Because of how long it’s been since his last Heat it feels like he’s drugged. But not the bad touch drugged. Harry and Morven are both standing there looking at him. At the nest.

“It’s… It’s-”

“Wonderfully comfortable looking,” Harry says wiggling into it.

“Aye. You did good lad. Didn’t even know you were nesting.”

Morven’s voice is like whiskey… just like his scent, whiskey and linen and tea. Eggsy leans into the touch.

“Such a good lad.”

Good lad. He hasn’t been a good lad in such a long time. His lovers are here. Their hands so gentle against his overheated skin. Purrs escape his chest as they strip him, pressing little kisses to him.

“We’ll take care of you.”

It’s a promise. And one that Eggsy has no problem holding them to. 


End file.
